Infinite Tsukuyomi - Miras Dream
by wilnaah
Summary: From the naruto chapter 678


I just wrote down the first idea I had after I read the latest naruto chapter. It's maybe not even good, it's just something I needed to write down.

This little OS takes place in the 4th ninja war. Those who don't read the manga you should stop to read now please.

The Chapter 678 inspired me so much, so I though write down from Miras sight, what happened.

Since I still haven't the time to translate her story in English, you can get here some background info's about my OC. Please read it before :)

wiki/Mira_Ryoumi

* * *

We all stopped fighting and it became quiet. I looked up to the moon. He was red like blood, and looked like a sharingan. I just couldn't help me but staring at this dangerous object. What was this? Did we lost the war?

Shin, my dear Brother, who was fighting all the time by my side, was starring too at the moon. He didn't ask me what this was, just like I didn't ask. We were quiet and stared at this moon, without making a noise. For a short time I was thinking about Gaara, if he was okay, but then dismiss this thought about my boyfriend.

I felt something weird happening with my body. It felt light. I wanted to move, but I couldn't. Anyway, I couldn't care less about. Nothing matters anymore, because I'm already trapped. It became dark as something warped around me, but I didn't fight it, I just closed my eyes.

I was losing myself into a dream. Someone called it a trap and a lie but someone else called it the rescue of this world.

It was the genjutsu: Infinite Tsukuyomi

* * *

_The Life inside of the Genjutsu:_

I was brushing my hair, making me ready for my date. I looked at the mirror and I felt weird. Something felt wrong about this picture, but I dismissed this thought after a while.

Someone called my name, a women. I was getting exited. He was here! Again the women called after me: "Mira-chan! You boyfriend is here." I jumped happily and went to the living room.

"Hi, Gaara." I greeted him. "Hi Mira" he said and smiled at me. Oh, I just love his smile! "Are you ready?" he asked. "Sure."

"Don't stay out for long." my father came in the living room and looked at Gaara, "Take good care of my daughter." my father told him. He was always like that and I always blushed, when he saw me with Gaara.

"Oh Bakura, they are together since more than a half year now. We know that he will take care of her." my mother, Minami, said softly.

"Don't worry Dad, I'll won't stay out late. See you later." I said and went out with Gaara. It was already dark in Sunagakure. The stars were shining but the moon was much brighter. This was one of the most beautiful time in the desert.

We were going to a barbe-q and met up with some friends. Gaaras friend was visiting Suna. He lives in Konoha, so Gaara doesn't sees him often that's why he was very excited. Every time when he was excited I got exited too.

I blushed when he smiled down at me. "You look so beautiful tonight." he said in a low voice and I blushed more. I felt like I would be in a wonderful dream- a very corny dream, but I didn't mind. I felt happy.

When we appeared at the barbe-q the others were already waiting. Gaara sat down in front of Naruto, his friend and I sat beside Gaara. Beside Naruto, the girl blushed as he introduced her.

"Guys, that's my Girlfriend. Hinata." He seemed very proud to have finally a girlfriend. Hinata looked beautiful and cute. But I could say by the first look, that she was a shy girl. Far more than I was.

We talked a lot and Naruto was joking around. He was a real fool, but he was a good friend. I looked at Gaara as he laughed. Oh my...I love it! It means so much to me, when he laughs. I could watching him for hours.

I watched Naruto and Hinata for a while, they were such a lovely couple, but nothing compared to me and Gaara. Later I talked a little bit with her while the boys talking about...some boy stuff. At first she was very reserved but she just needed some time to get warm with me.

As we went home, it was already very late. I hoped that my Father wouldn't be angry at me, because I stayed out for so long. But for some reason I wasn't really worried.

"Do you want to stay overnight?" I asked Gaara. "Of course." He answered with a smile and kissed me, "But I need to tell my parents before." So we changed the direction to his house.

His mother and sister were already in bed, when we arrived. Just his father and his big brother, Kankuro, were awake. I got along very well with his family, but I'm kinda afraid of his father, even if he is kind. But after all his father was the Kazekage.

After the little visit at his home, we went to me. Both of my parents were still awake. My aunt was here too. "You are late." my father said, but he didn't seem to be angry at me or Gaara.

We went into my room. I couldn't wait to lay down in to my bed and cuddle with my boyfriend. I loved to be in his strong arms and feel his warmth. I loved him so much, and he loved me.

"I'm not tiered yet." I murmured as we were in Bed. "Me neither" Gaara said and grins. Oh, I know where this is going! "I love you Gaara." - "I love you too." he said. There is it, this feeling when you think this is just too unbelievable.

This moment felt - again - just like I was dreaming. It was far too beautiful and peaceful. But not just this moment, all my life I was happy and peaceful.

Again, like earlier today, I felt that something was wrong. I was missing something. Just what was it? Gaara kissed me and I let go of this thought. I didn't care at all. If I would miss something important I would know what it was.

I couldn't imagine, what I would miss. I had everything I wanted; caring parents, a boyfriend who loved me and a lot of true friends


End file.
